Totems
by Aurora-16
Summary: Momiji Sohma has grown up, and has travelled into Canada. There he meets a girl with a family secret of her own. What is Bea hiding, and can he help her? Rated T for later happenings. MomiXOC -On Hiatus Currently-
1. Chapter 1

**Discalimer: I do not own any of the Fruits basket anime's or mangas, nor did I create them. I am simply creating my own story based of it.**

**Totems**

The sun was shining brightly, and the smell of the sea was in the air. The crowded streets bustled, and everywhere was the sound of cars running, and people talking loudly. No one noticed who they were passing, and everyone moved forward with the crowd. A young man stepped out from the car that had driven him from the airport to the hotel. After a fifteen hour plane ride, he was now in Vancouver. He ran a hand through his blonde hair, and looked up at the sky with brown eyes.

The hotel was quite nice, but he was unaccustomed to the western style. It was very different from Japan. He walked towards the front desk, and the man behind it immediately straightened. "Good afternoon, Mr. Sohma. I trust your flight from Japan was well? We will have your bags brought up to your room immediately," the man signalled to another man wearing a uniform, and he took a luggage cart and began to the load the luggage being brought in from the car outside. He was not sure if he would get used to the title Mr., but he would bear with it he supposed. With a nod at the man behind the desk, he followed the bellhop to a large, ornate elevator.

His room was a king sized suite, courtesy of his father, or rather his father's money. His room turned out to be very nice. With a king sized bed, a bathroom, with a shower and a tub, and a large window where he could see the sea. He sat on the cushy bed, and sighed. It had been a long trip, and he felt exhausted. The bellhop carted the luggage into the room, and he received a tip. Bowing formally, he left the room, closing the door gently. The large brown eyes closed, and the young man ran his hands through his hair once again.

He moved to the window, and looked out at the sea. It shone in the daylight, and the city moved beneath his feet. He couldn't believe he was really here. He had never expected that he could make it this far away from his family. Akito had never let anyone leave, but that had been before…

The bright blue of the sky reminded him of a pair of large and honest eyes. The eyes on a cute face, surrounded by long brown hair, always smiling and much too naïve at times. He smiled remembering, and absently played with a silver ring on his right hand. On the band was an engraved rabbit.

The sun beat down as he walked down the street. It was much less busy now as it was late afternoon. The sun was slowly lowering in the sky, though there would still be a few more hours of light in the sky yet. Clouds floated lazily over head. Each building was many stories, and towered over the streets. Cars moved along at hurried paces on the road, and people walked past him. His normal attire drew no attention, but his face did. Many young women stopped to look at him, but he did not notice. He continued forward, not paying attention to anyone. A man with a cell phone glued to his ear was talking very loudly up ahead. He was arguing with someone.

He wasn't paying to where he was walking, and knocked into a young girl, walking with her head down, carrying a large bag on her small shoulders. She tripped, and fell sideways onto the concrete, her short brown hair flying into her face. The rude man passed by without a glance at the girl he had knocked over. The young man called Sohma went forward, and knelt down beside the girl, who was trying to pick papers that had spilt for her large bag. Up close he saw that she was not as young as he had guessed. She must have been fifteen of so. Her eyes were a vibrant green, and she took a moment to notice him. He began to help her pick up her papers, and then helped her to her feet. She brushed off her legs, and grimaced at the knee in her jeans which had been scrapped. In was already much worn, and now there was a small hole.

"Thank you," she said in a surprisingly strong voice as she looked up at him. She was surprised as she saw how young and handsome he was. He must've been nineteen or so. His large brown eyes were open and gentle as he looked her over, checking for any cuts or scrapes.

"It was no problem. It was very rude of him to knock you over." His voice was beautiful, but accented. She couldn't quite pick it out.

"Well, I've had worse happen. Thanks again, Mr.?" she paused unsure of his name. He smiled at her, and she almost melted.

"Sohma. Momiji Sohma." He walked away, and she stared after him for a moment, before shaking her head, and walking again.

Momiji had been walking for some time already. It was hot outside, and he was beginning to feel thirty. He looked around, but saw no nearby cafes or anything. Besides, he wasn't sure how much money he had on him. He realized he might as well go back to his hotel. Anyways, it was going to be time for him to eat soon, and he needed to change before going out anywhere. His clothes were too casual to do anything in.

Just as he passed an open alley way on the opposite side of the street, a young girl, maybe eighteen or so burst out of it. Her dirty blonde hair was in a ponytail, with her bangs and front pieces hanging out. Her white tee shirt had blue sleeves. She wore a dark blue skirt, with a chain hanging from it, over top a pair of old faded, grungy jeans that bagged around her feet. Her shoes looked like black ballet slippers. She looked winded, and indeed was breathing deeply. She looked both ways, and seeing the road was clear, she dashed across it. Her golden coloured skin shone in the fading light, and her hair was damp with perspiration. He wondered how long she had been running for, and why.

Just as she passed him on the sidewalk, she tripped. Her cry sounded in his ears, and he immediately got down to help her. She was lying face down, and he shifted her. She looked unharmed, if tired. He saw she was wearing dangling heart earrings. They were cute, and seemed to suit her well. She groaned, and opened one eye. They were a soft grey colour, and were very large. For a second, her flushed face reminded him of someone, but he shoved the thought away.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, moving her into a sitting position. She was silent for a second, and then breathed deeply in.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just tried."

"Yeah, I thought you might be. That was quite a fall." He smiled and she frowned at him. Her lips pouted slightly, and it made him want to laugh, but he was not sure she would appreciate it. It reminded him of him. She pushed away from him, and stood. He also stood up. She was quite short, not much more than five foot three or so. He was much taller than her, at around six foot.

"Well, thanks for the help, but I really have to go. See you around, or not. Bye." She turned and made to leave, but Momiji grabbed her arm, stopping her. She frowned at him again, and looked at his arm pointedly. He just grinned, and ignored her.

"My name is Momiji Sohma. And yours is?" he asked her.

"My name is…I'm in a hurry, so please let go of my arm." She said crossly. She attempted to pull her arm free, but he didn't let go. He liked her, and was curious.

"Oh come on." He said sweetly, doing his best not to laugh. "I helped you, and told you my name. Isn't it polite to answer my question and tell me yours? Please, pretty please?" he said, purposely putting a little pout into his own voice. She rolled her eyes, and her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"My name is Bea. Any other questions?" her tone said she didn't want to answer any. She was beginning to look agitated. Momiji guessed she didn't like that he was still holding onto her arm, or that people were beginning to watch him. He let go of her slowly, enjoying her gaze as he did so. Before she could run off, he quickly hugged her. It was something he had always been forbidden to do, and he quite enjoyed it now that he could. She stiffened, and squeaked. He whispered in her ear, switching to German,

"Auf Wiedersehen wenig ein." He let her go, and she backed away. He smiled at her again, and walked past her. He walked for a few seconds, before turning around. She was still standing looking after him as he walked. He called out to her, "I'm staying at the Pan Pacific hotel. Just ask for Mr. Sohma, king suite." He gave a quick wave, and she flushed, she quickly turned and walked in the opposite direction of him, also the opposite direction she had been trying to go earlier. He did laugh this time, and shook his head.

Bea was unsure of herself. The boy she had met had left her flustered. His sudden appearance had already surprised her, but his face truly had caught her off guard. He really was beautiful. She imagined that he had been very cute when he was younger, and probably had been spoiled because of it. When he had held her arm, she could barely make any words come out of her mouth. She realized now that she had probably sounded rude, and spoiled as well.

"Well, it wasn't my fault that he wouldn't let me go, and annoyed me," she said with a sigh. She shook her head, and blushed remembering his laughter as she walked away… "In the wrong direction, crap!" she grumbled to herself. She turned around, about to head the right way this time, when she saw a girl, around her age running after her, holding something in her hand. The girl waved at her.

"Did you want something?" she asked the girl as she drew up to her.

"Yeah. This was dropped in front of the shop where you fell. Is it yours?" she held out a large wallet, black leather, with a bunny on it. A bunny? Hmm, it seemed to suit him, if it was his.

"No its not mine. It could've been that guys, but I'm not sure. Lets see it." she took the wallet, and opened it. There wasn't a picture like she had hoped, but the were some credit cards, with SOHMA printed across them. She remembered that he said his name was Sohma, and sighed. Really, who left a wallet on the roadside? She peered into it, and saw he also had about a hundred in cash. Now she rolled her eyes. Honestly.

"Yupp, its definitely his. Would you like to try and get it back to him?" she said, handing the wallet back to the girl.

"Well, if its not too much trouble, would you be able to get it back to him? I kind of have to get back to work." the girl gave Bea a pleading look, and she found she really couldn't say no. It was a weakness of hers she was beginning to find.

"Alright," she said with a smile. "I'll get it to him. Now do you happen to know where the Pan Pacific hotel is?"

Momiji had just changed into the western styled dress clothes that were laid out for him. They fit him well. He looked at the digital clock on the nightstand, and figured that it was time to go. Grabbing his jacket, he looked for his wallet. It wasn't in his jean pockets where he had put it earlier. Had he dropped it when he had been helping Bea?

Momiji left the room, and took the elevator down to the front desk. He would get the manager to see if anyone had found it, or contact someone who might know. Just as he entered the lobby, he stopped. The girl he had met, Bea, was standing at he front desk, talking to the manager. She appeared to be telling him something, and as she waved her hand, Momiji saw his wallet on the counter top. He smiled, and moved forward quietly. He caught the end of her sentence.

"…st tell him that I found his wallet. Okay? I don't have time to wait here and argue with you, and I don't have time to wait for you to call him." she sounded flustered, and was looking out of place in the setting. The manager looked ready to argue, so Momiji came forward, and stood right behind Bea, not touching her, but crowding her and towering over her for sure.

"Thank you for returning my wallet," he said in her ear, grabbing the item in question off of the counter. The manager looked relieved to see him there, but Bea quickly slipped away and put distance between them.

"Yeah, sure. Well…I have to get going so," Momiji cut her off,

"Come with me." he grabbed her arm, and pulled her after him. He looked back at the manger, and asked, "Is the car ready?" after a nod, Momiji exited the door, still dragging her along. She seemed to surprised to say anything yet, but she would in a minute. He went up to the car, with the door already being opened, and quickly got her in, climbing in after her. The door shut, and they moved forward. Only then did she snap out of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey there. this is my second chapter and it is a little shorter than the first one. i hope you enjoy it! As well, this chapter is dedicated to my bestie who encouraged me to write this story and had a birthday last Monday. Happy birthday!

* * *

2

"What are you doing?!?" Bea shouted at Momiji. "Are you crazy! This is called kidnapping, and I will personally make sure you pay for it. Is this what you do to every girl you meet? Drop your wallet so they find you then drag them into a car?" she had no idea what she was even saying at that point, but Momiji found it funny. Her voice had gone slightly squeaky and now she definitely reminded him of someone else. Without even thinking, he burst out laughing. That effectively stopped her rant in its tracks.

"No, I promise that I don't lure girls to a hotel and drag them into cars. If you want to take a minute to rest your vocal cords, I'll tell you why I dragged you in here." Bea just stared at him, with her eyes wide. Her hair was falling out of its ponytail, and even more strands hung around her face. The jeans she wore were even more grungy looking than they had been out in the street. Maybe because her surroundings were so much different?

"Well…" she said, pulling him out of his thoughts. He looked at her, then held up one finger telling her to wait one minute. She sighed, and nodded her head. She settled into the leather seat, and rested her head back. Momiji went forward slightly, and opened the window separating the back from the front to speak to his driver. He lowered his voice, and gave the man his directions.

* * *

Bea watched the back of the blond head in front of her. She couldn't make out his hushed words to the other man in front, but she had decided to trust him. He seemed to innocent and carefree, too much so to be a kidnapper. She felt a blush come on as she remembered her accusation. She had sounded like a little kid. She sat up again properly when Momiji Sohma turned to face her once again.

"I have decided that to reward you for returning my wallet, and not stealing it, I'm going to take you out to dinner. It will be boring for the first bit, but after we ditch my fathers business friends, it will be better." Bea just stared at him. Did she really have no say in this? And besides, she had not gotten dressed today while thinking of going out to dinner with someone and his father business friends. She looked fresh off the street, and he looked high class in his dress pants and dark green dress shirt. His silver ring on his right hand completed the look, as did the dark jacket slung on the seat next to him.

"Are you serious?" was the first thing she blurted out after the silence. Startled at her words, she continued on, "I don't have the money to go out to dinner right now, and probably never will. I am not dressed properly, and I don't even know you. And you don't know me!" she stopped there, holding her breath. She decided that saying anything else at that point would be a waste of words.

"no, I don't know you, and you don't know me. But I still want to do this. You really helped me out by returning my wallet. And as for your clothes, don't worry. And money, I am paying not you so that's not an issue." Momiji said to her easily, putting all of her arguments into nothing. She couldn't think of anything else to say, so she didn't. At her silent okay, he smiled, and settled back as well.

About then, the car slowed to a stop, and someone one opened the door. The man from the front stuck his head in, and announced, "Master Sohma, we have arrived." Momiji signalled him away, and got out of the car, he held out his hand to Bea, who stared at it.

"Come on. We are going to do something about your adorable grunge pants and t shirt."

* * *

Momiji sat in a chair that the attendant had brought him. The store was very kind to its paying customers. The closed off area in front of him had muffled sounds coming form inside. They had promised to be quick, and it had been about ten or fifteen minutes so far. The place smelled like perfume.

The curtain opened, and Momiji looked up. He almost did not recognize Bea as she was pulled and pushed out by the two women who had taken her back there. Her hair had been let loose with a few strands pinned back. It fell past her shoulders. Her earlier clothes were gone, and in there place were a turquoise blue dress, cut straight across, with thins straps. It fell loosely under her ribs, and hung just to her knees. A simply white shell necklace hung from her neck, with white strappy heels to complete the look.

She looked shy and uncomfortable in the new outfit, but she also looked amazing. Momiji went up to her, and took a hold of her hand.

"You look great," he told her, leading her to the door. He had already paid for everything. She held onto his arm tightly. He guessed she wasn't used to high heeled shoes. Her clothes had already been put in the car. He helped her into it, and then climbed in himself.

* * *

Bea sat uncomfortably in the chair at the grand table. The business men around her all but ignored her presence after they had politely greeted her. Momiji participated in their conversation, a conversation she could not follow.

She felt especially uncomfortable in the dress and high heels. She always felt that they made her feet look even bigger than they were, and the dress didn't hide them at all. At least it was soft, and a beautiful colour. She loved blue, and the shells reminded her of the ocean. _Actually_, she thought to herself, _the colour was as blue of the sea as well_. She must look like she was from the water. Her hair was loose around her shoulders, and she felt herself play with it. She had a habit of doing so when she was nervous, which was one of the reasons she kept it tied back.

She picked at the food in front of her. She didn't really want to try and eat the fancy food she couldn't pronounce the name of. She also didn't know what to do with the many utensils set out to use. Momiji glanced at her, but she just gave a small smile, and turned back to her still almost full plate.

A sound made her look up again, and she saw the other people at the table rise, bow formally, and exit. Momiji watched them until they left, having also stood up, before her sat again with a huff.

"Well, that was boring." he said, reminding her of a small child who was tired of playing pretend, "I thought they would want to talk all night." he looked over at her again, and saw her plate. Raising his eyebrows, he asked, "why didn't you eat anything?" she blushed, and mumbled something, shrugging her shoulders.

Momiji shook his head and smiled. "Well, then I guess I'll have to keep you for a little while longer. Come on." he grabbed her hand, and pulled up. He lead her out of the restaurant, and past the car. She was puzzled. Why would he leave the car behind? Looking back, she saw the driver staring off after them. Stopping abruptly, she caught Momiji off guard. He looked around at her, his face questioning.

"Where are we going?" she said exasperatedly. She was ready to quit already. "you have been dragging me around, and not telling me anything. Is this how you treat everyone?" instead of looking abashed, he smiled at her, a pure and dazzling smile.

"No, this I definitely not how I treat everyone. I like you, and you are interesting. I want to make you smile. As for where we're going, wait a minute and you'll see." she was speechless, and he had no problem dragging her after that.

She had already known they were not in the city anymore, as the drive from the clothing store to the restaurant had been much too long. The restaurant had been a part of some exclusive club, according to him. Now, he pulled her along the path they had followed in the car to get there. Without warning, he pulled her sideways, off the main street way onto small, half concealed path in the trees.

He continued on, pulling her after him. Soon, they broke out from trees, into a whole new area. It was clear, and she could see the stars above her. It had gotten pretty late. She heard a fountain, and turned to see one not far away, light up in the dark. Her stomach grumbled, reminding her that she hadn't really eaten anything yet that day. Momiji turned to face her.

"Well, if that was your stomach, I guess I was right in guessing you were hungry. Come, they have vendors around her somewhere." she nodded, and this time followed him. He slowed his pace slightly, so he walked beside her. She kept her head down slightly, and saw a flash of silver reflected. He was playing with the silver ring on his finger, and she saw the outline of an engraved rabbit in the band.

The smell of food wafted from the nearby vendors before either could see them. To Bea it smelt delicious. Her stomach grumbled impatiently, and loud enough for Momiji to laugh at her, causing her to blush once more. She was thankful there was a slightly cooling breeze tonight.

Momiji bought her some of the food, and she ate it quickly enough to give herself hiccups. She took a sip of the warm hot chocolate he had also bought her. It soothed her, and she gave a content sigh.

They sat by the fountain they had passed earlier. The lights made the water glow. The sound of the water splashing filled the air. Bea absent mindedly put her hand in the water, enjoying the coolness. Her hand glowed slightly from the lights as well.

* * *

Momiji watched her. She was finally smiling. Her hand trailed through the fountain water, causing even more ripples on the surface. Her skin seemed much paler in the dark, and the lights from the fountain illuminated her whole body, making her blue dress shimmer. He really enjoyed watching her, but then he noticed she had goose bumps over her arms and legs. He felt the night temperature dropping slowly. She must be getting cold. Her hoot chocolate was already empty, though she didn't notice.

"I think its time I got you home." he told her, bringing her out of her daydream. She looked up at him, and nodded. He swiftly took off his coat, and wrapped it around her shoulders as she stood up. She tried to protest, but he just put a finger over her lips, telling her, "Its cold, and you are only wearing o dress I'll be fine for awhile." she nodded once more, and they both made to turn, and go back to the car.

Momiji felt Bea trip behind him, but before he could catch her, she had fallen into the fountain with a splash.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N :**hey there. here is the new chapter for totems. I'm glad that its done this well so far. enjoy and let me know what you think! oh and to all you who wondered if the girl from the first chapter would be included, well i guess you'll have to wait and see!

* * *

3

Bea Felt herself trip and go down. She silently cursed her over sized feet and the high heeled shoes. Anyone with a tiny bit of sense could have seen this coming. Her in a pair of fancy shoes, plus her walking around and you had a guaranteed disaster. She hit the water with a resounding splash, and gasped and spluttered. It was cold, really cold.

"Oh my gosh, its cold!" she cried out. Wiping the water out of eyes, she looked up to see Momiji staring at her. He looked unsure as whether he should help her or laugh. He did both, as he held out a hand to her.

He hoisted her up and helped her exit the fountain. Looking around frantically, Bea saw that there was no one around to see her embarrassment. At least that was one thing she could be thankful for. She felt foolish, and pulled away from Momiji. She attempted to move backwards from him, but stopped when her ankle gave way.

Momiji quickly steadied her again, and sat her down on the ledge of the fountain. He took a look at her ankle, and found it quickly swelling. Gently her removed her shoe, and set it off to the side.

Bea watched him slowly check her foot, and felt even more foolish. Here she was unable to walk, and they were alone. After he set her shoe next to her, she picked it up and looked at it silently. The stupid shoe was at fault here. If she hadn't been wearing it then she wouldn't have tripped. Then again, maybe it was her clumsiness that helped.

Momiji stood up once again, and sat down next o her. His shirt was damp from helping her up, and his coat lay on the ground. The lights made him glow and his eyes shine. "I don't think that you'll be able to walk on that foot very well. And you'll catch a cold if we stay out here to long. Lets head back to the car." Bea nodded, and made to stand up. Before she was able to, Momiji was in front of her. He scooped her up, putting his coat around her first.

She tried to protest saying, "No, I'm to heavy…" but he cut her off.

"It's fine, and you can't walk anyways. Just relax." so she did. Bea sighed and closed her eyes as she leaned against him. He wasn't quite as skinny as she had guessed, and he carried her without a problem.

She breathed deeply in his scent and felt drowsy. Unknowingly she fell asleep before they had even reached the car.

* * *

Momiji set Bea's sleeping body down gently in the car. He didn't want to wake her, but he also was not sure what to do, as he had no clue where she lived. After quickly checking her purse and wallet, he found no address anywhere. Sighing he said aloud, "Hotel please." the car lurched slightly as the driver obeyed. Momiji pulled Bea closer to him, and rested her head on his shoulder. She was still very wet, and he felt the cold water seeping through his jacket. Her skin was flushed slightly, but he didn't think she would get sick.

The street lights flashed past the windows and the gentle humming of the cars engine filled the background. Momiji heard Bea sigh lightly and she snuggled deeper into the coat. he put an arm around her and tightly held her. He wasn't sure why but she intrigued him. After having met her earlier that day he hadn't been able to stop thinking about her. Was it just the fact that she vaguely reminded him of Tohru? No, that wasn't it. Although she did, there was something else about her.

He wasn't sure himself why she seemed so different but he planned to find out. The car slowed as it pulled in front of the hotel sometime later. After the door opened, Momiji climbed out, and lifted Bea out as well. She didn't stir, and he carried her into the warm lobby. The manager looked flustered when he entered, and Momiji asked him to send a maid up to the suite. Without another word, Momiji went to the elevator.

* * *

Bea was warm. That was weird. The last thing she remembered was being very cold. Oh well, at least she was warm now. She snuggled deeper into the fluffy blankets. They were quite nice, and the cool sheets felt smooth. The pillow she hugged was large. The bed was too…okay, what?

Bea sat up suddenly. Nothing like this even somewhat resembled her own bed or the one she was borrowing at her cousins place. For one thing, both those beds were small, only singles. The one she found herself in was a king. And these blankets were huge and warm while she slept with usually a scratchy quilt. The pillow she clutched to her chest was three times thicker than hers at home, and much better than the cushion she had been using for the past two weeks.

Looking around, Bea also realised that this was not her room, nor could she ever recollect being in a room as large and elegant as this before. The final thing she realised as she let go of the pillow was that she was no longer wearing her clothes, but was now wearing a large t shirt that definitely did not belong to her.

Feeling on the verge of freaking out, Bea took a quick breath in and tried to calm down. What had happened yesterday. She remembered leaving her cousins, walking, and that afternoon she had met…Momiji Sohma. Looking over, she saw a blonde head poking out of the covers on the other side of the bed. Feeling faint, she slowly crawled out. Careful not to make any noise she searched the room. Seeing what she was looking for, her clothes, she grabbed them, and went into the bathroom.

She ran through what had happened yesterday in her head as she pulled the large shirt over her head, and pulled on hers. No, nothing had happened, she was sure of that. She pulled on her jeans as she remembered falling into the fountain. After that, she had been carried by Momiji because she had twisted her ankle. A quick look told her that it was still slightly swollen, but it didn't really hurt. She looked at her reflection and winced. Her hair was tangled and messy from falling asleep with it wet. Her makeup was smeared around the eyes, but not too bad. It must have been waterproof.

She washed the remaining makeup off, and rinsed her mouth. Feeling a little better, she quietly left the bathroom. Momiji was still barely visible among the blankets, and he seemed to have spread out across the whole bed. He reminded her of a small child, spread out among pillows and stuffed animals.

She looked around the room, and saw the dress sitting across a chair, where it must have been laid to dry. She saw the dreaded high heels, as well as her flats. She went to the bedside table where the clock showed it was eight twenty three am. Looking in the drawer, she found a notepad and pen. She didn't want to just leave, but she also didn't want to face him when he woke up. She scribbled down a quick message, as well as her cousins address. With one last look at Momiji, she left the room, and shut the door behind her.

* * *

Momiji rolled over, and fell right out of the bed. Shaking himself, he got up, and made his way to the bathroom. Afterwards, he splashed cold water on his face, before he remembered Bea. Quickly returning to the room, he saw no sign of her. Her clothes and shoes were gone, besides the dress and heels. The side of the bed she had been on was crumpled, and the pillow lay on the floor. He took a quick look around, but still did not see her anywhere.

He went over the phone, when he saw a note on the bedside table. Picking it up a saw a message in a curly handwriting. _Momiji, its twenty after eight right now, and I just woke up. I have to go. Thank you for helping me last night and for the meal. this is my cousins address, and I am staying with her right now. I'm sorry I left before you woke up, but I needed to leave. Bye. Bea. _Momiji stared at the note for a moment, then looked at the address scribbled at he bottom. It was almost ten o'clock now. Making a decision, he quickly pulled on some clothes, and left this room, still holding the note.

* * *

"You know, normal people would bug and pester someone who walked in at nine thirty in the morning after not showing up all night and not calling, but I'm not going to. Instead I am going to give you a friendly reminder that I am letting you stay in my home out of the goodness of my heart and without alerting your mom who will have my head when she finds this out. That in mind, is there anything you want to tell me?" Bea looked over at her cousin Christie. Her long brown hair was pulled into its usual ponytail, and her glasses were slid halfway down her nose. They made her eyes look huge on her small face. Christie was twenty three, but was the size of a ten year old. She lived on her own, and was not close with the rest of the family. She was often called Mouse.

"Mouse, I am not telling you where I was, and although I appreciate you letting me stay here, we both know that nothing will happen to you because of it. Now please calm down and go eat some cheese or something." Christie stuck her tongue out at Bea and walked away. He apartment was small and cramped, but Bea liked it. Pictures covered the walls, and all of them were ones Mouse had taken herself. After she had moved away, she hadn't kept in contact with most of the family, but Bea always sent her letters.

When Bea had decided to come further west she had asked Mouse if she could stay with her. Mouse had agreed easily. Although she was often very quiet and kept to herself, Christie was close with Bea, and loved to tease her.

Bea sat in the small room that Christie had lent her. She was shuffling through a stack of papers when Christie called to her. "BB, door!" Bea frowned, and put down the papers, and climber through the maze of a room, and to the door. She had just left the room, when Mouse was at her side, excitedly grabbing her arm.

"Oh my gosh! Where did you find this one?" Christie said in a hurried whisper. Bea froze temporarily, before running to the door. Through the open crack, she saw a blonde head, with large brown eyes peeking through.

"Hey Bea!" Momiji said happily, with a grin like a child who had found their lost puppy.

"Mom...Momiji?" Bea said shakily. Momiji came through the door, and closed it behind himself. Christie came on Bea's other side, and looked back and forth between the two. Bea wasn't sure what to say. She hadn't actually expected Momiji to come to her cousins place, but she had left the address. Making a quick decision, she grabbed Momiji's arm, and pulled him back out the door. She shouted to Christie who looked shocked, "I'll be back in a little bit." and she shut the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : hey there. okay i know it kind of has been awhile since i updated. but i do have an excuse. its called procrastination, and if you dont believe me, look at my steadily growing homework pile. anyways, heres next chapter. be warned, something big happens in this one. oh and i brought back a character as well, from teh first chapter. she would liek to thank you all since i wasnt originally going to.**

**Disclaimer: yeah i kind of forgot to put this up teh past few times. it shoud be obvious but in case its not, i do not own fruits basket or momiji Sohma. i do own bea and christie, and now katie as well, as you will see.**

* * *

4

Momiji let Bea pull him away from the house, shutting the door behind her. He saw her cousins incredulous face as the door shut. He grabbed the bag he had left on the step as they passed it, without missing a step, as she was still dragging him. Something about this was familiar, but in reverse. Bea continued pulling, until they came up to a bench, across the street from a small park.

"Okay," Bea began, "Want to tell me why you're here now?" she looked at him as though nothing had just happened, like her forcefully dragging him to a bench.

"Well, I wanted to give you this." he lifted the bag he had been carrying and set it on her lap. She looked surprised for a moment. She ha don't seen the bag at all. Opening it slowly, her eyes widened, and she turned to face him, attempting to hand him the bag once again.

"You don't have to give me this. You paid for it, and besides, I wouldn't have anywhere to where it." she protested, not really wanting to take the dress she had worn last night. Momiji just grinned at her as she got progressively more high pitched in her anxiety. He crossed his arms, refusing to take the bag. She sighed, and hung her head, giving up.

"now that that's out of the way, why did you leave this morning?" Momiji asked her easily. She looked up quickly, feeling her face grow very hot. Momiji felt the heat, but saw no sign of a blush on her skin. Her eyes were wide, and her mouth hung open. Smiling lightly, he reached up, and closed her jaw, letting his fingers linger over her chin for a moment before pulling away.

"Well, umm…" she started, " You see…" she was unable to finish completely. Momiji couldn't help but want to laugh at how helpless she looked. She had been the one how grabbed his hand and pulled him along, she said couldn't look at his face and answer his question.

* * *

Bea had never felt so embarrassed in her life. She could feel her blush, but was thankful he couldn't see it. Although, he probably had felt it when he had touched her face….oh just thinking about that made her grow ten degrees hotter.

She wasn't sure why she was unable to answer his question. After all, al he wanted to know was why she left. That was easy enough. She hadn't wanted to face him first thing in the morning after having slept in the same bed as him…maybe there was a reason she felt embarrassed. It wasn't every day that she woke up laying next to a gorgeous boy in a hotel room, although she was one hundred percent positive nothing had happened. Oddly enough she trusted Momiji.

Again, she tried looking at him, only to find him watching her carefully. His brown eyes were deep, betraying the little kid aura he put off. Before she could talk herself out of it, she blurted out, "I was too embarrassed to stay this morning. That's why I left." she closed her eyes, but opened them again when she heard laughter.

Momiji was laughing at her, but not unkindly. She felt some of her embarrassment slip away, but still felt slightly hot.

"Oh, was that all?" he asked her teasingly. His eyes were dancing, and she felt herself give a small smile as she watched him. Soon, both of them were laughing together.

* * *

Neither of them noticed a girl watching them from a tree in the park. She couldn't believe she had finally found Bea. It had been two weeks of looking already, and her aunt was ready to come down herself to look, but here she was. She looked at the boy next to her, and realised with a jot that he had been the one to help her the other day when she fell down. Her knee still stung, but at least it wasn't infected, and she hadn't been fired from her temporary job either.

Sighing to herself, she pondered what course of action she should take. If she called the family now, someone would come to get her and Bea, but what else would they do. Should she mention the Sohma boy? If she did then what would happen to him? Urgh, thinking made her head hurt sometimes. It was like a never ending train sometimes that made its own math through her head. She preferred mind numbing work, that kept her busy.

Reaching into her pocket she played with the shell she had found, and pondered once again. She knew she was going to have to call someone soon, or they would call first. She watched as the two on the bench stood up, and walked back to where thy had come from. She assumed that Bea was staying with Christie. If she had had known sooner that Christie lived here, he would have found Bea forever ago, but she hadn't found out that tidbit until last night when she almost ran into Christie. She followed her, but Bea never came there. Until this morning at least.

The girl watched them disappear, before reaching into her other pocket, pulling out a cell phone. Pressing speed dial number three, she heard the ringing. After a few seconds, the other line was picked up, and a women answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey auntie. Its Katie. I found her…"

* * *

Momiji went with Bea back to her cousins house, where he was finally allowed in. Christie had stared at him for a moment, before nodding her head in approval, and turning her back on him. Bea had rolled her eyes, and motioned for Momiji to sit on one of the chairs in the small kitchen. She then proceeded to help her cousin make some late supper, seeing as it was already eight thirty. Taking something labelled Minute Rice, and measuring out three cups of it and water, she put it into a microwave. Christie was busy heating up something in the oven, humming to herself. Bea turned to face Momiji again, and sat down across from him.

They both sat silent as the small area was filled with the scent of something sweet. After a few minutes, the microwave beeped, and Bea took out the bowl. Opening the lid, she looked satisfied. Putting it on the table, she also grabbed some soy sauce, plates and forks. Christie pulled a dish from the oven and set it o the trivet at the centre of the table.

"Voila!" She declared, taking off the lid. "Sweet and Sour Sausages!" Bea's stomach growled loud enough for Momiji to hear it causing both to laugh. They all tucked in to the food.

* * *

Bea watched Momiji curiously as he looked around the small room where she slept. He seemed to be amused at the amount of clothes on the floor, which wasn't as much as you'd think because the floor was quiet small. Making is way to the bed, he sat down, visibly wincing when it creaked and groaned beneath him.

He saw a large amount of papers lying close by him, and went to pick them up. Bea hurriedly took the papers and stashed them out of sight. He watched her, and asked as she turned back, "What were those?"

"Just some research stuff…" she mumbled. It wouldn't do to let him see those. Not any time soon anyways. Attempting to distract him. She grabbed her laptop out from under her bed, and sat down beside him, turning it on and typing in a password to quickly for him to see it.

She ended up spending some time showing him various sights and such, before Christie came in.

"You two are aware that its almost eleven, right?" both looked up at her, and shook their heads slowly in unison. "Well, then I'd recommend that leave for tonight. He can always come back tomorrow." with that she left the room, closing the door on the blushing couple.

Bea looked over at Momiji, who grinned back at her. She stood up and lead him the door. Once they got there, Momiji spoke.

"can I comeback tomorrow? I have somewhere I wants take you." she nodded, and he smiled brightly, before opening the door, and closing it behind him as he left.

* * *

Momiji was excited as he made his way to Bea's cousins house the next day. He hadn't been sure that she would accept, but had been delighted when she had. If she hadn't, he would've come anyway, and dragged her along. But it made things simpler knowing she would be willing this time.

Knocking on the faded door, he waited for a second or two, before Bea came out, closing door behind her. Her outfit today was a long purple shirt, over top of a pair of black leggings, she had left her hair down today, with the straight pieces doing a they wished. She looked up at him, and smiled brightly, before he led her to the car parked on the street. After helping her into the passenger seat, he climbed into the drivers seat.

"So, where are we going?" she asked him. He smiled at her once more, but with more of a childlike smirk.

"It's a surprise."

* * *

Bea looked around in amazement as she took in the different tanks around her. She had not been expecting the aquarium by any means, but she had been glad, she had already been in BC for two weeks, but hadn't had time to come here. All around her were other people, also looking amazement.

Momiji stood beside her, and was holding the pamphlet they had received at the front desk, as well as a map. They were in the exotic fish section currently, and had decided to go outside next, and see the seals, otters, belugas and dolphins next. It was a hot day today, and the place was very crowded, but neither of the two minded that.

Once outside, Bea revelled in the heat. She loved the summer ,and BC' summers were a lot nice than her hometowns. The sun felt nice on her skin, and her and Momiji soon reached the large open tank holding the dolphins. And announcement stated that the dolphin show would begin in a few moments. Bea was ecstatic, and could barely keep from jumping up and down like a two year old.

Momiji was by her side, and handed her an ice-cream cone. She licked it, enjoying the rainbow sherbet taste. Momiji himself had chocolate flavour. The two watched from the bridge with other people as the dolphins began their tricks for the crowd.

* * *

Momiji and Bea sat outside of the aquarium, beside the whale craving statue fountain thing. All Momiji knew was it was huge and black. Bea was happy. He could tell that much, but she also seemed slightly troubled.

"is anything wrong?" he asked her. She hook her head

"No, its just that I know that I'm going to have to leave soon." she admitted in a small voice. Momiji looked at her in puzzlement. He did recall that she was living with her cousin. Did that mean she lived somewhere else?

"Does that mean you don't live around here?"

"Well, yeah pretty much." she told him honestly. "And it won't be too much longer until I have to leave. I'm surprised that I was able to be away this long already." nothing was making sense to Momiji. But before he could ask her anything, she faced him, and stood up. Taking his hand, she also pulled him to his feet.

"lets go now, okay?" she said shyly. He decided not to push her, and nodded, leading her to the car.

The drive back to where bea was staying was long and quiet. She leaned against the window silently, and watched the scenery pass by. Momiji caught glimpses of her reflection every now and again with a pained expression on her face. Finally, the two pulled up to Christie's house. He climbed out, and opened bea's door, surprising her as she had not realised they had stopped at all. She accepted his hand, and got out. They stood there for a moment, and then walked towards the house.

what they didn't notice was a truck parked on the other side of the street, and the two people climbing out of it silently.

* * *

Bea was troubled, and felt bad for troubling Momiji about it. She felt something was about to happen, but couldn't be sure what. The air around her felt to still as she walked to the door. She heard the scuff of a shoe to late, and felt a hand cover her mouth, and a strong arm held her. She heard a sound coming from the side of her, and she realised someone was also grabbing Momiji. The hand left for a second, but was replaced with a gag too soon for her to utter even a squeak. Too quickly she was completely trapped, and thrown over a shoulder.

She heard a door open and was tossed onto a hard bench seat. Another body was also thrown in, and Bea felt the truck start up, and begin to drive. Her only thoughts at the time were Momiji is half crushing me.

* * *

**A/N : okay yes its a cliff hanger. sue me, jeez. (No i didnt actually mean that) okay, so in teh next chapter or two you will find out beas past, meet her family and learn her secret. i also cant be sure when i wil update again. i have kind of been really slack on my homework, and i dont nee dmy momto find that out. anyways please R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: hey everyone! First off, I am sorry that it took so long for me to update, and that to top it off this chapter is really short. I hope to put up another one or two this weekend if I have time, but by next weekend for sure. Anyways, I decided I had better since the last one was a bit of a cliffy. Anyways, enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket. If I did, then Momiji wouldn't have ended up alone in the manga. **

5

_A little girl slowly walked along a lake edge. The rocks were smooth and cool from the water. The rocky beach stretched on surprisingly far, but she knew that she mustn't go past the log further down the way, or she would be at risk from bears. _

_All too soon, the log came into her sight. Sighing, and lowering her blonde head, she made to turn around. A small thought of defiance came into her mid as she turned to face the log once more. A small itching feeling in her feet propelled her forward, and her heart raced in excitement. She was tired of following the rules set in front of her. _

_The beach beyond the log was not much different but it seemed much more amazing to her, as she had never been here. Looking at the smooth rocks beneath her pink sandals, she picked up one fairly large one. It fit inside her palm, covering the whole surface. The rock was a shiny black colour and was covered in white crisscrossing lines. Looking out onto the calm water, she wondered how far she could skip it. _

_A trustingly sound came from behind her, and she turned quickly to see a pair of glowing eyes in the leaves. Slowly, a large black bear came out from the cover of the trees, standing not three metres from her, and watching her. _

_Normally black bears will leave humans alone, but she could tell this one was different. His eyes were large, narrowed and cold. They were the eyes of a bear ready to attack, and they were trained on her with an intense ferocity. She backed away, until she came to the waters edge. The water lapped at her feet greedily. Trapped between the edge and the creature, she was getting ready to back up, but knew that wouldn't help as bears could swim probably better than she could. And there was a drop off not far from the shore as well. _

_The bear advanced with a deadly silence. Grasping the stone tightly in her hand, she raised it and threw it with all her might, and ran into the water. A fierce snarling told her that the rock had found its mark, but she didn't dare to look back. Wading further out, she didn't see the drop off until she suddenly plunged into the cool water. _

_She came up spluttering, and saw the bear also coming into the water, looking much more angry now. Blood dribbled down its snarling snout, and its eyes were glazed over in fury. The furious creature advance much more quickly this time until it was no more than three feet from where she treaded water. She couldn't move, and looked into the eyes._

_Instead of what a bears eyes usually looked like, they were a shocking colour of ice blue, and absolutely crazed. With a jolt, she recognized the eyes, as well as the pitch black fur with a small brown patch just below the collar bone. _

"_Jarrod?" she whispered, but the noise only made the bears eyes widen before he charged her. She could almost see his face wild and snarling as it had been when ever he was angry. She closed her eyes, and the world went dark._

Bea woke with a start, and for a minute saw icy blue eyes looking back at her. It took only a moment for her brain to register that she was looking at the roof of a vehicle; a truck to be exact.

It took another moment for her to realize that she was squished rather uncomfortably on the back bench seat. The last thing she realised was that her arms were numb from being laid on. With a slow groan she rolled to her side, and tested the ropes that held her hands behind her back. they were firmly in place. Swinging her asleep legs off the seat, she pulled her body upright.

The first thing she saw was the blurred landscape outside of the window. A quick glance told her that there were no mountains in sight which meant that she had been out for quite some time.

"You know, you and the blondie brown eyes over there had better have a good story sorted out for when you see Angela again or you're asses are grass quite literally," spoke a smooth voice from ahead of her.

Turning to face the front of the truck, she saw a beautiful girl about two or three years older than she was, with brilliant green eyes. Although they were narrowed at her, the face was still perfect, with smooth skin, and angled features. The girls dark hair was cut short and spiked around her head. It was obvious that she would be quite lithe and tall when she stood, and on fact was around five ten.

"Hello Amanda. Long time no see." Bea answered the girl. Amanda just snorted, and turned to face the front again. Bea directed her attention instead to the dark haired man next to her. He was strongly built, and around twenty five. His eyes were also dark brown. And set on a strong face. Bea could never remember his name as he was a very distant relative of her mother through one of her many bothers and sisters.

Instead of trying to talk she turned to face the other side. With a small jolt in her stomach she was a blonde head very close to her. Doing her best to shift him see was able to see that he was still deeply asleep. But breathing fine enough. His hands were also tied behind his back.

"You know," she said out loud, "I don't suppose you could untie me?" a snort confirmed that. "Well, then how long have we been travelling and how long was I out?"

"We've been driving for eight hours today, but we stopped last night after four hours of driving. You two conked heads the first hour we started, slept five hours, then we gave you something to sleep again, and started to drive. The other blonde took a bit longer to pass out, but he should be under longer since your body works through that crap quicker than his will. Oh and we only have another two and a half hours to go."

Bea remained silent. Momiji groaned in his sleep, ad shifted so that hands weren't being crushed by his body anymore.

"How long did you think you were gonna be able to hide out anyways?" came Amanda's voice once again. Bea turned to face her, and saw that she actually interested for once.

Bea had to smile at that. "Well, honestly I was amazed I lasted as long as I did."

"It probably would've been sooner if Katie had had any idea who Christie was and where she lived, but no one had talked about her for a few years so she probably forgot about her. You know how teens can get." Amanda said laughingly. Bea nodded her head but not in agreement. So it had been Katie who had found her. Well, she was always good at doing things, and was usually willing enough.

"Well, I guess it'll be a fun welcome home, won't it?" her only answer was another snort as Amanda turned back to face the front. Bea sighed, and leaned back as well as she could with her hands. Another sigh echoed hers, and Amanda turned to face her again.

"Turn around." she ordered.

Bea did as she told her to, and felt a tugging before the ropes fell away. Bringing her sore hands around slowly to the front to massage them, she looked at Amanda, and saw her slip the very sharp knife back into a bag on the seat. Nodding her thanks, she leaned more comfortably back, still trying to regain her arms circulation.

She wasn't looking forward to being home. She knew that her mother was going to be extremely livid. Not to mention that the elders would be far from impressed at the way she had disappeared without even a note in the middle of the night for three weeks. Bu she would take them over her mother without a doubt.

"You know what you're going to tell her yet, about why you took off and why that one was with you?" came a surprisingly soft voice from the man driving. Bea shook her head.

"No, I don't yet." the truck feel silent, with only the noise of the engine and the air flowing by. The time slipped by quickly as Bea tried to formulate a speech in her head. After around half an hour, a moaning sound was heard from right next to her, and the blonde boy stirred as he struggled to regain consciousness.

Bea quickly scooted over as he pulled himself to a sitting position, and helped him out. He blinked sleepily around him before his eyes set on her. They lit in recognition, before turning very confused. She untied his hands, and he too massaged them to get the blood flowing once more.

It was quiet for a minute as the trucks occupants all watched as Momiji went over the probably very confusing bundle of information currently in his brain. After a long and awkward pause. He finally spoke, addressing Bea with the best question he could come up with.

"What's going on?"

Bea wished she could laugh, but knew that there was very little funny about being kidnapped and tossed in a truck, knocked out, and waking up far from anywhere you recognised. She sighed inwardly, and pondered on how she was going to explain anything to him, and what she could actually say, since the truth might not be the best thing at the moment.

"Well, that's a very long story…"

**A/N: okay, so there you go. More about what is actually going on in the next chapter. R&R please, and flames are more than welcome. Oh and thanks to you amazing people who have reviewed already, **atsuko sohma, NovemberDreamer, CRdragonPyro, Asami Yuu, animeroxmyworld, my sis, and BladeOfCrimson**! You guys all rock, so cyber milk and cookies to you! Oh and a special thanks to **Asami Yuu, animeroxmyworld and BladeOfCrimson **for all being super supportive of me! Well then, bye and see ya all in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket in anyway shape or form. I own Bea and her family however.**

**A/N: Oh wow I am sooo sorry that this has taken me so long. But here it is! Chapter six for people who have actually read this story.**

6

Momiji was still mildly in shock, although you wouldn't think much would be able to shock him. He had grown up in a family where secrets, lies, violence and turning into animals were a normal occurrence. Kidnap, however, hadn't happened very often. After having told him that it was a long story, Bea was very quiet. He guessed that it had been over an hour already, and still no one had told him what was going on.

"Where are we going?" he finally asked, hoping someone would answer him.

"To my home," Bea replied to him somewhat distractedly. "It won't be too much longer." she said, still in her own world at the moment.

"Hey, blondie." a voice from the front said suddenly.

Both Momiji and Bea looked up at that, forgetting that the other was also blonde.

'Huh?" they both asked simultaneously. They girl who had spoken laughed at that, and looked directly at Momiji.

"For future reference, you are blondie brown eyes, kay?" Momiji nodded his head at the older girl, who responded to him by looking towards the other blonde in the back seat. "Have you told him anything yet?"

Bea finally snapped back into reality. No she hadn't told Momiji anything, but could hardly not say anything now. You couldn't just get someone kidnapped, dragged to the middle of the prairies in a country he wasn't familiar with and not tell him why. The only question here was when did she tell him and how?

"No," she said, "I haven't yet. I was kind of hoping not to but I'm not sure that's an option anymore." Amanda snorted. No, not telling him was definitely not an option.

Momiji couldn't help but wonder what she had to tell him. His mind raced over the thousands of possibilities. Anything she had to say couldn't be as odd as what he had already lived through. Not to mention, what his own family was like. He was sure that whatever she had to say couldn't be that bad…or could it?

* * *

Bea was unable to think of anything to tell…well anyone. Her mom, her family, the elders, and Momiji. There was no way to make this less, weird, for him. She didn't exactly have a lot of time to think anymore either. She estimated that they would be there in another five minutes. That was good. She was getting sore from being in a truck for a good fifteen or so hours. It was also bad, because she was running out of time, fast. She was easily able to recognize the landscape around her. No, it wouldn't be much longer before she had heard ears shouted deaf.

"B.B." she turned to face Amanda once more, who was looking back at her worriedly. "You gonna be okay?" she was grateful Amanda had come to get her. She got along fairly well with the older girl, and she knew what it was like to have negative attention on you from the rest of the family. Amanda had gotten in more than her fair share of trouble in the past.

Bea nodded her head, not wanting to upset Amanda. She knew that Amanda was sorry, and could understand that saying no to the elders was hard to do. She wasn't looking forward to seeing them anymore than her mom. But, it looked like they would be meeting soon, as the truck pulled into a narrow dirt road, and travelled for about a minute until it came up to a large house, hidden in the trees. You couldn't see it from the road.

Looking out the window at the house she had only left some weeks previous, Bea felt a sense of dread. It was weird, but although she had lived at this house for most of her life, she could not recall it feeling like a home. There were a number of people in her family who lived in that house, even though many moved out after turning eighteen. She hadn't, because her mom had never given her the chance.

Speaking of her mom, there she was, standing proud and erect on the front step, awaiting them patiently. She could almost see the dark aura surrounding her, and knew she was in for it. Her mother's piercing dark brown, almost black, eyes found her instantly. She wanted badly to turn away, but didn't. Instead she held her moms gaze as the truck pulled to a stop in front of her, and opened the door, sliding out with numb legs.

"Beatrice miller, you are in more trouble than you even know." were the first words out of her mom's mouth, spoken in an angry hiss. As she approached the forbidding woman, her legs turned to jelly.

"H-hi mom."

"Do. Not. Hi. Me. How could you Beatrice? Do you have any idea of the gravity of this situation?" Her mom looked like she wanted to say more. But her eyes lit upon the tall boy climbing out of the truck behind Bea: Momiji. "Bea, who is this boy and why is he here?"

Bea began to answer her, but was cut off. "Amanda, who is this boy?" Angela miller pointed at the tall young woman who had also climbed out of the truck then back at Momiji who was now standing just behind Bea.

"Auntie, he was with Bea when we were grabbing her, so we grabbed him as well. We were unsure how much he knew at the time."

Angela's eyes flashed. "And now?"

Amanda flinched. "He knows nothing."

There was a pregnant pause and Bea's mom rubbed her temples wearily. "We have no choice but to tell the elders about him."

Bea played nervously with her hands. She knew exactly what that could mean. Momiji's fate was in their hands. There were very few people outside of the family who knew.

Momiji was quiet throughout the exchange. He may not have been cursed anymore, but even after all these years he still retained some natural instincts. He could feel the tension in the air. He had no clue who the elders were, or what they would do. But he knew that whatever was going to happen to him would be decided by them.

* * *

It was many hours later before Angela came out of the room where the elders sat. Bea had been told to sit and wait outside the room. Momiji had been taken to a room long ago. Bea looked up as her mother came back out and stood quickly, questions in her eyes.

"The elders have come to a conclusion. You are going to tell him everything. His fate will be decided by him."

Bea stared at her mother for a second. "What do you mean?"

"Based on his reaction, they will fully decide what is to be done. If you are both lucky, he will pass, and no one will suffer any further. If he fails, then you both must be punished." Her mother's eyes were hard. Bea knew she meant what she said.

"Okay. I'll tell him tonight."

* * *

Momiji sat in the room he was shown to. It was not a bad room by any means. It was fair sized, bigger than the cramped room Bea had lived in at her cousin's place. The bed was even comfortable. He laid back on it slowly and looked at the ceiling. This whole situation was rather comical. It struck him humorous how similar this was to her situation so many years ago…he hadn't thought of her for a bit now.

Tohru Honda. Possibly the first girl he had ever loved. But she hadn't loved him. She fell in love with Kyou. Momiji was happy for her. He could never wish for anything but he happiness. He still remembered telling Haru and Rin that he hoped he would find someone as wonderful as Tohru for himself. And he would…perhaps he had.

Suddenly the door was opened and he sat up again. Bea walked into the room. He couldn't help the happy smile that lit upon his face. He had not known this girl very long, but already liked her a great deal. Maybe she could be his Tohru?

"Momiji, I have something to tell you. Do you want to go on a walk with me?" she was nervous. He could tell. Her hands shook slightly and she avoided eye contact with him. He stood carefully and walked over to her. Silently he took her hand in his, noticing that she tensed slightly before relaxing and looking at him. He smiled warmly at her.

"Let's go then."

* * *

Bea and Momiji walked along one of the paths outside the house. Bea knew they were being watched but she wanted to go to a certain spot before she told him…she silently led him down to the small lake. She didn't go too far. Instead she stayed at the small rocky beach by the path. Letting go of his hand, she walked down to the water, slipping her shoes off and dipped her feet in the cool water.

Momiji stood on the beach and watched her smile as she closed her eyes. After a few moments, she walked back to him and pulled him over to a log to sit. "Momiji, there's something I need to tell you alright? It's not…normal, but you need to just listen. Please?" she looked so desperate all he could do was nod. She nodes back and started.

"To begin with, I guess I should start at the very beginning. Many many years ago, before this land was settled, the first nations people lived here. There was a tribe of brothers who were fierce warriors. They conquered many tribes and villages. One day, they encountered a special village, with totems surrounding it. This meant that the village was protected by the spirits of the totems.

The brothers scoffed at this, and destroyed the village and its people. This angered the spirits and they appeared before the brothers in a stream of colors and light. The brothers begged for forgiveness and asked for mercy but the spirits were unmoved. They cursed the brothers. Each spirit took over one of the brothers bodies. They made a vow that on every solstice and equinox, the same thing would happen.

The brothers all fled in fear, except for one. That one stood in place and silently mourned for the village. He was aware that this would not change the spirits vengeance. Yet he was so overcome with grief of his actions he did so anyways. The spirits all sat and watched him. They were unmoved, but for the spirit who had possessed him and could sense his true guilt. As the last brother left, that spirit made a promise." She stopped.

"What was the promise?" Momiji asked quietly.

She looked at him. "I don't know. That's one of the things I was trying to find out. That and what spirit made the promise. Momiji, after that day, the brothers moved on. They discovered small changes about themselves. Diet changes, physical characteristics that they did not possess before. They also learned that they could change willingly as well. However, this came at a price. For every time they changed, it became harder and harder to change back. The animal in them became more and more dominant each time.

These brothers were my family's ancestors. Throughout the generations, my family has carried the curse. I was born, and the elders told my mother that I was one of the children who were cursed. We have called this curse the curse of the Totems. Every solstice and equinox, I am forced to change into a rabbit, or a hare." She did not meet his eyes. Instead, he took her hand again.

"Bea, please look at me." She turned to face him. "Thank you for telling me Bea. Please know that it's okay. There is nothing about you that a curse can change for me. No matter what, I promise that I will still be there. Nothing is going to change that. I won't tell anyone. Ever."

"Congratulations, you passed." An old and tall man stepped out of the trees clapping loudly. Slowly, ten more followed him. It was the elders.

**A/N: Okay there you go. Again, I'm sorry it's taken so long for this, but I have been distracted by my other story. Updates for this story will not be as consistent as they will be for my other story since my Ouran high school host club story is much more popular, but I promise I will finish this one. Again, I'm super sorry it took so long but I hope it was good. Thank you to everyone who has read this story. Any Ouran fans please check out my Twin story, Warped Reflections!**


End file.
